


Our Do-Over

by Superbopbop



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Boys Kissing, Deaged Fic, Dean and Cas are small, Dont worry this is going somewhere I promise, Fluff, Its really goddamn fluffy, Like throw up kittens and rainbows, M/M, Said boys being adorable little shits, Witches are bitches, but they get bigger, ha I rhymed, k I think I'm done now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4196481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superbopbop/pseuds/Superbopbop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas are turned into snotty giggly toddlers... and Sam doesn't know how to fix it. It seems every few weeks though they get one year older. So now Sam's got toddlers running around with rapid aging powers. Great.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

The rickety floorboard beneath Sam's foot creaks and shrieks in the silence of the darkened room. Pistol poised in front of him ready for any oncoming surprises. He flinches from the cry of the moldy wood below him and just prays the witch squatting here doesn't have a trap set up to spring onto the hunters trespassing in her temporary domain. Last weeks "adventure" had a few feisty vamps awaiting the brothers and their angel pal around every corner. It didn't help their situation that they were stuck in a friggin corn maze in the middle of the night.

Sam gulped and pushed onward into the rotting bedroom. A bead of sweat trickled down his forehead, and his eyes darted about in the darkness. He knew he shouldn't be nervous, he's done this way too many times to count, but this time feels.. Different. Something in the air maybe.

He shakes his head and pushes the distressing and distracting thoughts out. One more look at the peeling yellow flower print wallpaper tells him that the witch isn't lurking in this room and he needs to move on.

Sam was in charge of checking around upstairs for the witch who had been terrorizing citizens of the small Kansas town. They had claimed that people had been disappearing and all that was left was the clothing the people had been last seen in. Downstairs, Dean was searching for the witch, meanwhile Cas, who had decided to stay and hunt with the boys rummaged around the basement. 

He couldn't blame Cas for staying with them, the guy was barely an angel anymore, basically he was a slightly more powerful human. The moldy floorboards were quieter out here but it was still the middle of the night and hard to see.

"CAS!!" Was all Sam heard before a loud thump, an ear piercing shriek, a gunshot and blinding light surged the upstairs region of the Victorian home. Sam shielded himself the best he could with his arm to block the invasive light but as quickly as it had showed up it disappeared.

Flinging himself around and toward the stairwell he barreled down to the first floor where he heard his brothers shout. Around the corner he arrived to quite a sight in the living room. The basement door was flung open and lying in front of it were two piles of clothes.

Near where he was standing was the body of the witch they'd been hunting with one gun shot wound to the heart. Her glassy eyes were open and her mouth stretched into a position that told him she'd been chanting a spell when she was ganked.

It looked like her spell had succeeded. Dean and Cas were nowhere to be found.

Or so he thought.

A sniffling sound behind him made Sam jump and spin himself in the direction of the clothes on the floor. The trench coat lying in a heap started to squirm a little bit and the Rock Of Ages t-shirt started moving and crying.

"What the-" Sam kneeled down and lifted the tee very gently to see a pair of large emerald green watery eyes staring back at him. 

Sam dropped the shirt back down and his eyes widened to a record breaking level while his mouth fell to the floor.

The t-shirt baby started to cry even louder which roused the trench coat into a state of hiccups and sniffles.

"You've got to be kidding me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just the prologue, I promise there will be more! I hope you guys like it so far :3 the actual chapters will be longer than this, definitely. This is my first fic, so any feedback or constructive criticism is really appreciated! P.S I don't have a beta since this is my first fic, so all mistakes are my fault, thanks for reading!


	2. Age 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam somehow wrangles the two fidgeting toddlers that are his big brother and a millennia old being back to the bunker. Kevin enters and is a good housewife. Hilarity ensues.

Once Sam had regained his composure and shook his head a few times he lifted the trench coat cautiously to see a mop of messy raven hair and other worldly blue eyes, which had confirmed his suspicions. It appeared that his brother and Cas had been reverted to slobbery two year olds. 

Isn't that just great.

Sifting through the piles he lifted Cas out of the trench coat and Dean out of his shirt. Apparently the witch wasn't decent enough to at least magick them up some diapers. Fantastic.

So now Sam Winchester, feared by monsters and everything evil in the world, was to become a makeshift babysitter for his fun-sized big brother and a millennia old being that was now drooling down his shirt.

Once he was able to gather up the clothes and wrap the babies in Cas' overcoat he hobbled his way toward the impala, completely ignoring the deceased witch on the floor. Not noticing the devilish grin permanently staining her lips. The shredded screen door slammed shut behind him which started both babies into round two of hysteria.

________________________________________

He's not exactly sure how he made it the short trip back to the bunker without hitting a tree, but he thanks whichever angel thinks he or she is God at the moment that they survived the drive home.

Cas has settled down long enough to discover he has hands and just had to suck on each one of his fingers, then rub them all over Sam's over shirt, meanwhile Dean wouldn't quit squirming around in Sam's hold and kept accidentally punching himself in the face with his chubby little fist every time they had hit a bump.

Along the way, Sam was able to get ahold of Kevin and inform him of their new dilemma. At first Kevin was laughing for about three solid minutes before realizing that Sam was serious and agreed to go around the bunker in search of anything to put the babies in that would actually fit them.

Sam is able to get the door open without dropping either of the children in his arms and peers over the iron railing down into the bunker. There's no sign of Kevin or his bow and arrow which he brandishes often when anyone comes through their door.

Once he's in the library he sees that Kevin has set a few things on one of the long tables and is dozing off in one of the chairs not very comfortably.

"Kevin."

No response.

"Kevin!" The boy jolts awake and nearly tips his chair over in his confusion. "Sam?" Kevin wipes his eyes and stretches to wake himself up. It's probably about 3 am at this point and they should all be cleaning up from their recent hunt and heading to sleep.

Kevin stands and takes in the small figures bundled in Sam's gigantic arms with slight caution. "So this is them?" Kevin asks tentatively, glancing up at Sam. He nods tiredly. Kevin chuckles and quirks a light smile at the only other adult in the room. "Don't tell them when we get them to their right ages, but they're really freaking adorable like this." Kevin reaches to take Cas from Sam's full arms and Cas yawns while looking up at him with half lidded baby blues.

"They may seem adorable now when they're all tired, but you should see them when they cry. Not a pretty sight." Sam chuckles lightly and looks down at little Dean very tiredly reaching out for Cas. Dean makes a little 'unph' sound motioning to get closer to the baby angel.

It takes everything in Sam not to make a really girly noise at the cuteness. So instead he clears his throat and focuses his attention to the various things Kevin has generously spread upon the table. It seems he'd found two pairs of jeans that might fit a three year old and four year old. Close enough. Also among the items are four shirts that look about the boys size and five pairs of shorts. Cas sees one of the shirts, a yellow bumblebee one, and immediately reaches for it. That decides whose shirt that will be.

In the heap are a few toys like Lincoln logs, a coloring book that looks like it's from the 50's with a pack of crayons, and some plushies. He doesn't want to think about why the men of letters had children's toys in their fortress, hopefully they weren't cursed or anything. To the side of the pile are a few smaller blankets and sheets and two sippy cups that look like they were fashioned out of beer bottles... That's probably what they are now that Sam thinks about it.

Hopefully they won't have to deal with baby hunters for long and they'll figure out how to reverse the stupid curse.

Kevin gets Cas changed into the bumblebee shirt and a pair of salmon colored shorts, while Cas decides to try and eat his fist. Dean grabs at a red shirt with black shorts that are a few sizes too big. Once he's in said clothing, it's hard to find him in the large shirt. The sleeves reach about double the length than his arms and he flaps them around, laughing when he slaps poor Kevin in the face.

Once both boys are changed, Kevin and Sam decide to put them to sleep before the little monsters start to cry again.

Only problem is they don't have a small enough bed that the boys won't get lost in their own blankets.

"Where are we going to put them?" Kevin voices his concern out loud and gives Sam a questioning look. "Well we could put them in one of the spare bedrooms, they have twin sized mattresses," Sam has to stop Dean from squirming out of his grasp in an attempt to get to Cas. "It seems they're too small for their own beds right now."

Kevin agrees and goes with Cas to make up a spare bedroom for the two toddlers. Sam looks down at Dean in his arms. He's staring right back at Sam with eyes the size of saucers, thumb in his mouth. They blink at each other a few times before something Sam wasn't expecting happened. Dean said his 'first word'.

"Cas."

________________________________________

Sam wakes up the next morning to the smell of bacon wafting in though the bunkers ventilation system. Ruffling his bed head into being presentable he goes to investigate the strangely homey smell.

He finds Kevin in the kitchen bustling around the room and cooking breakfast. Sam can clearly see bacon (deliciously) popping and crackling in a rusty pan nearest to him. Next to it is a griddle with pancake batter on the side. A few pancakes with small bubbles popping soundlessly are on the stove signaling they're ready to be flipped. Orange juice is set out on the counter and Kevin is getting out cups and plates.

Turning to his side, he sees little Dean and Cas giggling amongst themselves and poking each other in the face. It seems only Dean is talking, and it's only a few words in passing.

"Hey cooking mama," Sam gives Kevin a lopsided grin and pulls up to the counter next to him.

"Oh shut up I'm trying to be a responsible adult here since two of our senior members seem to be indisposed at the moment." He says looking back over his shoulder at the two toddlers at the table.

Sam starts to flip some of the pancakes that look like they might burn without his attention, "So where'd you get all of this stuff? Because I know for a fact all we had left were some Reese's cups, a half of a sandwich and some beer in the fridge."

Kevin takes out silverware and starts to set the table. "I took Dean and Cas this morning to get them some better fitting clothes and picked up some food to make today." He straightens up all high and mighty like he's expecting Sam to compliment him and praise him for his good work.

"Well gee thanks Kev, that's really nice of you," Sam chuckles at him, then straightens up and furrows his brow. "Wait, what time is it?"

Kevin turns to him with raised eyebrows, "11:30, sleeping beauty." He smiles at Sam and turns back to his bacon, "We need to find some books on age reversals after breakfast if we want to turn Dean and Cas back any time soon." 

"I think that's a wonderful idea." Sam agrees and sets out the food in front of the two boys.

Dean cheers when he sees the bacon and digs right in, Cas on the other hand, is examining the toast with jelly very carefully before looking back up at Sam questioningly.

"Peanut butter?" Cas asks.

Sam just smiles and heads back to the cabinets in search of said condiment.


End file.
